


The Sicker Man Gasped

by SugarMagic



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMagic/pseuds/SugarMagic
Summary: Rorschach begins having invasive thoughts that are more than a little distracting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I'm unorphaning. I hope you enjoy!

The first time, it’s because Daniel bends over to swipe something off the floor. He can see the muscles of Daniel’s ass moving under the slacks, and all he can think of, suddenly and unbearably, is throwing him onto the workbench and breaking into the fly to grasp Daniel’s cock. Daniel would get so hard it would hurt him, like Rorschach is now, and Rorschach would grind his hips into him until Daniel begged. Yanking the pants off and thrusting in dry would be irrationally easy, and Daniel would scream like a whore while being fucked. He’d make him scream just like a whore. 

The thought comes and goes in a split second, leaving Rorschach quivering and shocked. The wrongness of it is overwhelming, detestable and sick, and he bids Daniel goodnight before patrol even begins. Daniel calls after him, and when he is ignored sighs dejectedly, and it makes Rorschach think of a shuddering afterglow, the relief they would share in Daniel’s bed or the Nest or anywhere he could have him.

The second time, they are sitting across from each other, Daniel leaning over a map and making notes, describing his intended plan for a take-down. Daniel swipes his tongue out to wet his lips after many sentences Rorschach didn’t hear, and Rorschach envisions it dragging along the underside of his cock, Daniel’s plump lips moving to wrap around the head and apply a gentle suction that would do little more than tease. Rorschach would fist his hair and force him deep, making him immerse his cock so fully his chin would make contact with his scrotum.

And again and again it happens, the triggers becoming more and more mundane. Once Daniel is nibbling absently on leftover pad thai and makes a remark on how it stays good even after two days in the refrigerator. This twists in his mind until the innocent statement becomes as perverse as he is, and he imagines Daniel taking him on the tongue, thrusting into his mouth and not caring if teeth scrape or if Rorschach’s inexperience is obvious, that his guesses are based only filthy memories of his mother and shameful nights of impure explorations. He imagines Daniel coming into his mouth, down his throat, into his very core, and wonders what the flavor might be, what taste would linger in his mouth after Daniel slowly slides his cock out. And while he has no experience in the matter, he imagines Daniel’s essence would taste like adrenaline and a wholesome soul. Back in reality, Daniel looks at him and Rorschach sees eyes dark with passion and he bites into his own tongue.

It isn’t enough. The tightness in his balls is telling, as is the near-explosive heat in his gut, and he leaps up runs to the bathroom, slamming the door but not locking it. No time. He’s barely even able to pull his cock out and aim into the sink before he comes with a grunt, gushing again and again into Daniel’s pristine basin. Daniel calls at him through the door seconds later, asking him if he sick, and he is, he is, more than Daniel can know, ever.

The final straw comes when they are on patrol and Daniel has to pin a man under his strong body to get him in cuffs. Daniel pushes the man into a wall - full body contact forced by the situation - with violence and diligence and Rorschach wants that to be him. Daniel twists both hands behind the man’s back, and Rorschach thinks of being in this pose, Daniel’s hard cock being pressed between his thighs, and Rorschach own prick being scraped against the concrete wall. Rorschach wants to kill this man, and can’t keep himself from kicking him as he writhes on the ground, and Daniel has to forcibly pull him off. Rorschach starts an argument about being soft on criminals because he’s too angry and frustrated and aroused for rationality. They fight for a few minutes before Daniel simply leaves, cape wrapping around him with the wind as Rorschach’s arms would while being hoisted up against a wall and thrust into. He jacks himself off in an alleyway on the way back to his apartment because he simply cannot take it, and as he comes against the dirty brick he retches, even as he thinks of Daniel’s pink mouth curved in that knowing smile.

He masturbates again when he gets home, and marvels at the depravity that infects so deeply to make him do such a thing twice in one day, when before such acts would have been bi-monthly at the worst. It’s intolerable, maddening, sick, and Rorschach can neither reconcile it nor do anything about it, and he yanks at his own hair when he remembers Daniel removing his glasses to clean them on his shirt and turns it into an image of his clever fingers grazing down his body before coming to wrap around him and stroke harshly. This must stop, it must before he sees Daniel again. It must before he does something wicked and dirty and wrong to his pure partner. It needs to end, it needs to, and now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spontaneous fill for the kink meme. Originally I intended to make this a multi-chapter piece, but I never did write anything else for it.


End file.
